Cosas que no decimos
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Cersei, Walter Frey, Maryn Trant, Joffrey, Sansa, Gendry, Arya. Todos tenían algo que perder, algo que ganar, algo que contar. Este fic participa en el Reto#54 Títulos de drabbles, del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.
1. Susurros

**N/A:** La verdad es que no sé que poner. Subir tres fics seguidos deja a una servidora falta de imaginación. Y además, hoy duermo poco y necesito terminar esto pronto. Espero que os guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Noooo, no soy el asesino literario más famosos de estos días. Gracias Symbelmine por el disclaimer.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#54 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

Cersei, Walter Frey, La Montaña, Maryn Tarnt.

Poco a poco iban siendo menos nombres los que ocupaban su lista. Ya fuese bien por su mano o por la de alguien más, la gente iba muriendo.

Cersei, Walter Frey, Maryn Trant.

Ya le iba quedando menos. Solo tenía que entrenar en Braavos, como había hecho Syrio Forel y conseguiría su propósito.

Cersei, Walter Frey, Maryn Trant.

Conseguiría entrar en la casa de blanco y negro. Conseguiría aprender el arte de cambiar de rostro, para poder ir a donde quisiera sin ser reconocida. Aunque con lo que había crecido y las ropas que llevaba era dificilmente reconocible. Pero si aprendía el arte de cambiar de rostro todo sería más fácil.

Cersei, Walter Frey, Maryn Trant.

Le hubiera gustado matar a Joffrey. A veces se imaginaba a sí misma en la boda, como una invitada más. Con un vestido horrible de esos que se llevaban en el sur. Y contemplando desde un asiento privilegiado como el rey se ponía morado hasta dejar de respirar.

Y cómo se hubiera reído. Su hubiera estado ahí de verdad no habría podido reirse, pero como era su imaginación podía hacer lo que quisiera. Todo se reirían y se comerían el pastel de boda mientras festejaban la muerte del rey.

Cersei, Walter Frey, Maryn Trant.

Ya solo queban tres.

Maryn Trant moriría el primero, con una daga. Algo callejero, como un robo. No merecía honor alguno.

Walter Frey moriría después. De forma agónica, como Joffrey.

Cersei moriría la última. La estaría esperando, ya que sabría que iría a por ella. Y se encargaría de ponerle fin a su vida de la forma más dolorosa que se le ocurriera. Seguro que en la casa de Blanco y Negro aprendería formas de matar de lo más dolorosas. Solo tendría que elegir entre ellas.

Cersei, Walter Frey, Maryn Trant.

* * *

¿Buenas noches? Tengo un poco de sueño, me levanto en cinco horas y no he hecho la maleta. Dejadme un review como ánimo. ¿Cuela lo de dar pena?


	2. Todo lo que no te dije

**N/A:** Hola, sigo viva. Participando solo en concursos. Ya he recuperado mi ordenador y estoy viendo si puedo recuperar fics y otros documentos. Espero poder estar otra vez por aquí como antes.

 **Disclaimer:** No, no soy el asesino literario más famoso de estos tiempos. Gracias Symbelmine por prestarme el disclaimer.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#54 Títulos de drabbles del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

Corría más que nadie. Saltaba, evitaba ramas, piedras y demás cosas que había por el bosque. La antorcha con la que había salido se había apagado hacía rato y la había tirado al suelo. Suponiendo que en cuanto la viera la soltaría igualmente para alcanzarla y abrazarla o bien pegarla hasta el cansancio.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, veía a los pequeños pájaros volando para evitar la lluvia. Veía cosas inútiles que en ese momento carecían de importancia. Ya que no la veía a _ella_.

Era imposible que se hubiera escapado tan rápido. Era imposible que corriera más que él, que había cogido una antorcha y salido casi después que ella.

Era imposible que se hubiera ido.

Que no volviera a estar con él por las mañanas, no oirla susurrar los nombres de los que planeaba asesinar todavía no sabía cómo. Que no la viera reír, enfadarse o practicar con la espada.

Que no le preguntara con una voz esperanzadora si quería ir con ella a Invernalia.

Debería haberle dicho que sí. Debería haberla mentido, como se hace con los niños. Porque a pesar de todo lo que Arya fuera e hiciera seguía siendo una niña.

 _Yo podría ser tu familia._

Debería haberle dicho que iría con ella a donde le llevara. Que estaría ahí para lo que necesitara, para protegerla, para ayudarla, para…estar con ella toda la vida. Debería haberle dicho que todo saldría bien.

Debería haberla consolado en vez de hacerle daño. Que quería estar con ella, que se divertía con ella. Que no necesita el respaldo de los Stark para sentir que ella era parte de su familia.

Justo en ese momento se tropezó con una rama que no vio y calló al suelo. El golpe sirvió para devolverle a la realidad. Arya se había ido.

Todo lo que no había hecho, todo lo que no le había dicho. Ya era tarde. Ya no podría decirle nada de lo que había estado pensando por el camino que le diría.

Arya se había ido y todo lo que no le había dicho jamás podría decírselo.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Sí, otra vez Gendry/Arya, ¡es que me encantan!


	3. El comienzo de una nueva historia

**N/A:** Tengo la sensación de estar escribiendo siempre sobre los mismos personajes de Juego de Tronos...a ver si se me ocurre algo nuevo pronto.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, no soy el asesino literario más famoso de estos días. Gracias Symbelmine por prestarme el disclaimer.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#54 Títulos de drabbles del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

Las piernas le temblaban tanto que pensaba que en cualquier momento podría tropezar y caerse. Para bien o para mal, Joffrey estaba ahí para impedir…siendo sincera no estaba segura si Joffrey la dejaría caer o no por las escaleras hasta el altar. Sería la primera novia que llegara al altar de culo.

Sansa Lannister.

No dejaba de respetirse esas dos palabras desde la noche anterior. Hacía unos meses le hubiese encantado, y entraría orgullosa en el septo. Abajo estaría su prometodo, un rubio Lannister con el que acabaría siendo feliz.

Su prometido era rubio sí, pero nada que ver con el prototio Lannister que había tenido en mente.

Sansa Lannister.

Aunque Tyrion Lannister no era como Joffrey. La había ayudado en varias ocasiones y había sido el único que le había mostrado algo parecido al cariño. Tal y vez, y solo tal vez, los pasos que daba la acercaban a un cambio. Tal vez Tyrion no mostraría su lado Lannnister con ella.

Tal vez y solo tal vez este no era el final de una trágica historia, si no el comienzo de una nueva.

* * *

Ays Sansa...mi probre y sufrida Sansa...como me gusta escribir sobre sus desgracias.


End file.
